


Every Weekend With Your Friends, Every Weekday When It Ends

by Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, soft alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo/pseuds/Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo
Summary: Morning blowjob between the ship I won't give up on. Sleepy Alex = soft Alex.





	Every Weekend With Your Friends, Every Weekday When It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> First smut so pretty fucking shit but hey

"Alex," George said softly as he shook him awake. "We gotta get up."  
  
Alex groaned as he wrapped his arms around George's torso and cuddled into him. "Babe, I'm serious, we're going to be late."  
  
"Mhm, that's great baby," Alex said tiredly. George tried to get out of his grip but ended up being pulled closer and was now chest to chest with Alex.  
  
After a couple minutes of struggling, George gave up and layed there with Alex. "I swear to god, if we get in trouble, I'm saying you drugged me and tied me to the bed, Karev."  
  
"Yeah you do that, O' Malley." Alex pushed him onto his back on the bed and had one arm draped over his chest. George moved his arm so it wrapped around Alex from under him and he rubbed his back slowly.  
  
"You make me so happy, you know that George?" Alex said, out of the blue as he moved his head so he could comfortably look up at him.

  
George smiled fondly at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Well I would hope so, I try my hardest." Alex smiled as he nuzzled into George.  
  
"And you do a damn good job."  
  
Alex tightened his grip on George and started squeezing him lightly. "What are you doing?" George asked as he looked down with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You're just so freakin' soft and squishy and I wanna cuddle you all day," Alex said with a concentrated face.  
  
"You're adorable," George said as he ran his fingers through Alex's hair.  
  
"Well yknow who's more adorable?" Alex asked as he traced a finger over George's chest. Alex looked up and poked George's cheek, "This thing. This is more adorable."  
  
George pushed his hand away even though he had a soft smile on his face. Alex let go of him so he could move up to kiss George slowly.  
  
George cupped his hand on Alex's cheek and brought him closer in the kiss. Alex moved one hand to run down George's chest with light pressure. Alex pulled away and moved down to his neck, biting and niping at the sensitive places and soon moving down to his collar bone.  
  
He ran his tongue across the bone and completely down George's chest. George's hands found their way into Alex's hair as he swiped his tongue above the line of his boxers.  
  
George made a soft whining noise and followed up with "Don't get me too worked up babe."  
  
Alex laughed softly before moving between George's thighs and gripping them tightly. George tried to move his legs up but Alex pinned them down and pushed them apart while George whined in disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be good to you," Alex said as he hooked his fingers in George's boxers. He slowly pulled them down until they came off and looked up to George for any sort of discomfort.  
  
If slightly flushed cheeks, a finger brought to his mouth, and him biting his lip was a sign of discomfort, then Alex was in for a real shock.  
  
They locked eyes for a few seconds before Alex teasingly licks the tip of his cock, hiding the smirk he gets when he hears George whine. Alex wraps his fingers around him, using long and slow strokes in hopes that George will unwind.   
  
Eventually the minimal touches and swipes across the tip make George's thighs shake and soft whines escape his lips, he could almost feel the desperation.  
  
"Alex, please," he whimpers, fingers threaded in Alex's hair, tugging gently. Alex complies, wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, humming to send vibrations. George's grip in his hair tightens, giving Alex a sting in his scalp.   
  
Alex sucks and takes more of him in, relishing the dirty moan George lets out. Alex swallows around him and George bucks his hips up.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-" George tries to say before a needy whine cuts him off and the grip in Alex's hair became so tight that Alex yelped around his cock which only helped George more.  
  
George came with a cry and Alex swallowed while maintaining eye contact which resulted in a whine from George.  
  
Alex crawled back up to the front of the bed and George sat up so he could kiss him. "Were so good for me baby," Alex said as he brought a hand to George's cheek.  
  
Alex pulled back and ran his thumb along George's cheek, admiring him.  
  
"You did always look really beautiful right after an orgasm," Alex says with a soft smile. He pulls them into another kiss before his eyes shoot open and he's pushing George away frantically.  
  
Alex's legs swing over the bed quickly and he races to the closet. George soon gets what's going on and exclaims "Oh fuck I totally forgot!" and throws on a black shirt and some pants.  
  
"The things you do for a good blowjob am I right, Georgie?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Karev."


End file.
